


Owl house hogwarts

by Gothic_Bubbles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Fluff, Not a Crossover, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, contains characters from Harry Potter but only the teachers, hurt/comfort probabaly, i never do this, idk what to do, ya know what ima make this a crossover but only for the Sirius/remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Bubbles/pseuds/Gothic_Bubbles
Summary: Give me ur ideas. I was thinking about this and I feel like this would be a great AU. But I need help.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

So I don’t know what to do. Here are my ideas for houses. If you want think I'm wrong tell me why and where the character should go and I’ll get back to you and maybe change it.

Luz: IDK. On one hand, she’s ambitious, on the other loyal, she’s also brave. And she really like to learn about the boiling isles. I’m not sure where to place her. Probably in either Slytherin or Griffindor. She will be muggleborn

Amity: either Slytherin or Ravenclaw. Probably Ravenclaw. Pure blood

Eda: Slytherin, don’t try to argue: Pureblood

Lilith: Ravenclaw two reasons: she seems like a Ravenclaw, and her raven archetype: Pureblood

Edric and Emira: Slytherin, obviously: Pureblood

Willow: Hufflepuff: pureblood

Gus: also Hufflepuff: half blood

King: Slytherin: half blood 

Principle Bump: I'm replacing Dumbledore with Bump.

Again leave a comment if you disagree.

Leave a comment if you have ideas.

Other notes. So Eda will be a year ahead of Luz, king will be a year younger. Lilith and Luz will be the same age. Edric and Emira will be same age as Eda. Gus will be a year younger but same grade as Luz, Amity, and Willow.

King might end up some kind of magical creature.

Luz will be at least year 2

I probably will make ships but not Luz x amity because this fandom has enough Luz x Amity. Do t get me wrong, it’s cute and I’m hoping for them to actually get together ( however unlikely) but this fandom just has enough Amity x Luz. Sorry.


	2. New houses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New houses and reasons.

Here are my ideas for houses. If you want think I'm wrong tell me why and where the character should go and I’ll get back to you and maybe change it

Luz: muggleborn (obvi): Ravenclaw. She has this wonderful bookish nerdiness. She loves books and learning, especially magic.

Amity: Pureblood: Ravenclaw. Amity is a nerd. She loves to read. She was asking about extra credit for goodness sake! The girl is a Ravenclaw. I’m sorry but I just can’t see her anywhere else. Her secret hide out in the LIBRARY! You can’t look at those facts and say she’s not a Ravenclaw. Besides, she is (was) top student. 

Eda: ok, my mind has been changed: eda is a Hufflepuff. I rewatched the show and read some comments. I’ve decided that Eda shall be a Hufflepuff: Pureblood. Also, Owlbert shall be her familiar, like Hedwig to Harry.

Lilith: Ravenclaw. her whole motif was a raven man. Plus her magic was blue. I really can’t pass up that opportunity. Sorry to anyone else. Besides, I’m trying to get that separated sisters thing. I’m sorry but I’m also trying to incorporate parts of the show, and Lilith’s raven motif is too good : Pureblood

Edric and Emira: Slytherin, obviously: Pureblood

Willow: Hufflepuff: she’s hard working and loyal. pureblood

can agree with your placement of Lilith, but she’s also loyal, to her sister, and her whole motif was a raven man. Plus her magic was blue. I really can’t pass up that opportunity.

Gus: also Hufflepuff: Halfblood (used loosely, more like 7/8ths blood but there’s something there and that fuels his interest, I’m trying to show why a pureblood might be interested in muffle things.) he is loyal and hardworking. He works hard to understand humans, he just seems like he would be a Hufflepuff. I really can’t see him anywhere else. Besides, an obsession with one area is just not Ravenclaw thing, they are more academic, with a desire to read and learn all things. Anyone can have an obsession (I have gotten multiple arguments about Gus. Im sorry, He Is A Hufflepuff). 

King: Slytherin: half blood. I’ve decided that king shall be younger than everyone else. He’ll be a scruffy halfblood (often thought of as the mutts of the wizard of world). He is AMBITIOUS. True it’s usually a power hungry way but you have to admit, he is ambitious. And a little cunning.

Principle Bump: I'm replacing Dumbledore with Bump.

Again leave a comment if you disagree.

Leave a comment if you have ideas.

Other notes. So Eda will be a year ahead of Luz, king will be a year younger. Lilith and Luz will be the same age. Edric and Emira will be same age as Eda. Gus will be a year younger but same grade as Luz, Amity, and Willow.

Luz will be at least year 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this will be a series. This will be a lot of work and this first part is just me hammering out the details. I might even make it exclusive to members. I still need a plot, (suggestions please) I might make it a bunch of oneshots with a over arching subtle plot for a while. I’m not sure. I have a few stories and ideas that I’ll be getting out in the next chapter.


End file.
